Kula Diamond (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820177 |no = 7153 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 227 |animation_idle = 141 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = An innocent and vivacious cyborg with the power to manipulate ice. After a short time, Kula finally managed to unravel the mystery surrounding her present circumstances. Somehow, this so-called tournament she had been invited to was at the heart of her dilemma. Following the strange path the invitation had taken her on, she arrived at an abandoned military base a few days later where she found the gate mentioned in the invitation. Following a day of observation, she finally decided to enter it, only to be mentally assaulted as her very consciousness seemed to be ripped from her body. |summon = Where are they? Let me at them! |fusion = Mmmm, freezing! Just how I like it! Want some? |evolution = The only way to go on living is to keep on winning! | hp_base = 5269 |atk_base = 2065 |def_base = 2185 |rec_base = 1870 | hp_lord = 6850 |atk_lord = 2560 |def_lord = 2710 |rec_lord = 2300 | hp_anima = 7742 |rec_anima = 2062 |atk_breaker = 2798 |def_breaker = 2472 |def_guardian = 2948 |rec_oracle = 2538 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 420 |def_bonus = 620 |rec_bonus = 320 |atk_guardian = 2322 | hp_oracle = 5957 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Ice Doll |lsdescription = 40% boost to HP and DEF & Boosts DEF (100%) when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount (20 000) for 2 turns & Boosts BB gauge (3-6 BC) when attacked |lsnote = |bb = DM: Diamond Edge I |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes & Boosts BB gauge (5-7 BC) when attacked and DEF (140%) for 3 turns & Activates Water barrier (2 500 HP) |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = DM: Diamond Edge II |sbbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes & Boosts BB gauge (5-7 BC) when attacked and DEF (140%) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK relative to DEF (60%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = DM: Diamond Edge MAX |ubbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes & Boosts BB gauge (50 BC) when attacked & Boosts ATK and DEF (250%) for 3 turns & Damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Frigid Territory |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces damage taken (20%) when damage taken has exceeded certain amount (10 000) for 1 turns & Reduce BB cost (20%) & Adds Water element to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = |evofrom = 720195 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}